


"Have you ever faked an orgasm?"

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drunk confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	"Have you ever faked an orgasm?"

“We have a mission”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Shut up Bartowski and let me in your apartment”  
“Sarah isn’t here, should I call her?”  
“We don’t need her for this mission” Casey growled, mumbling something about the blonde bitch but Chuck couldn’t fully understand.  
“Be nice Casey”  
“Fuck off” He plopped down on Chuck’s red couch  
“What’s the mission?”  
“Make each other orgasm” he chuckled  
“No” Chuck sat down on the other end of the couch  
“You’re a prude”  
“I’m not a prude, you’re in a relationship and I’m still in this fake relationship”  
“Keyword fake, and you’re the moron that keeps going along with it, it’s been like four years, what’s next a fake wedding”  
“No, that is not happening, a tragic breakup will happen before a fake wedding”  
“How many real dates have you missed out on because you are with her?”  
“Zero, I’ve missed them because I’ve been fucking you for two years, but we agreed to stop and you are now with Gertrude”  
“I’m not WITH her, she is obsessed with me and I tried it and I don’t like it”  
“Sarah said she heard you two at the hotel last week during that semi fake mission she had us on and it was spicy, he word choice not mine”  
“She spanked me” Casey groaned, Chuck busted out laughing.  
“Shut the fuck up Bartowski”  
“Does big tough guy not like to be spanked?”  
“No, it’s fucking weird, and I’m not submissive...have you ever faked an orgasm? It’s really difficult as a man, but I needed it to stop, luckily my dick hated it as much as I did and went soft really fast and thank fuck for condoms”  
"I haven't had many sex partners in life, so no I've never faked it" Chuck laughed, Casey could have probably killed him with that glare but he was used to it. “I’m trying not to laugh, I really am but it’s kinda funny”  
“Glad my suffering is amusing you”  
“Does she want to peg you?”  
“I’d fucking kill her if any part of her went near my ass”  
“Don’t kink shame”  
Casey rolled his eyes “I’d let you fuck me before I let her”  
“I have fucked you, one time, or did you black that out? And I know that wasn’t fake, I had to wash my sheets twice to get your come out of it. ”  
“I didn’t forget” Was he blushing? What the hell? “There is nothing wrong with not liking someone else being in control”  
“I understand that, and I don’t think there is anything wrong with it, but maybe you should talk to her about it”  
“I don’t want to”  
“Cause you’re scared”  
“Says the guy too scared of his sister to tell her that he has been lying about his relationship and likes it up the ass”  
“Okay that’s fair, but do you really think us having sex again is a good idea?”  
“I think it’s a fantastic idea”  
“It’s been like four months”  
“Three months, one week and five days...don’t look at me like that”  
“It’s kind of cute, and honestly I thought I’d be the first one to crack”  
“I think we need to fuck, like really hard, like the time we got in trouble in that hotel room when the room across the hall complained”  
“That was a good night”  
“Please Chuck”  
“I was already going to say yes, but you saying please sold it” Chuck stood up. “Don’t move” He went down the hallway to his bedroom and grabbed a bottle of lube and a towel.  
When he got back into the living room Casey was naked  
“Wow”  
“I didn’t want to waste any time” he lazily stroked his dick  
“I see that, but stand up so I can put this towel down, this is a new couch”  
Casey grabbed the towel from Chuck as he stood up “Get your clothes off so we can break in this new couch” his grip was strong on the back of Chuck’s neck as he pulled him into a kiss, it was needy but somehow gentle at the same time, Casey was an amazing kisser and knew exactly what to do with his tongue.  
Chuck managed to get his pants and boxers off without breaking apart, a skill he has mastered over the years, but now he needed to get his shirt off so he had to stop kissing him. As he pulled his shirt off Casey laid the towel down before sitting back down pulling Chuck into his lap before his shirt even hit the floor.  
He wasted no time getting a lubed up finger inside Chuck “Someone has had some fun recently” he pushed in a second finger making Chuck moan his name, god he has missed that.  
Chuck wrapped his hands around both their cocks “I was thinking about you”  
“As good as that hand feels, you should probably stop so I can fuck you properly, it’s been a while since I’ve come”  
“I bet I can make you come then get you hard again for sex” Chuck gently grabbed Casey’s bottom lip between his teeth, his hand moving to just Casey’s dick, his thumb rubbed the bead of pre-come around the head.  
Casey growled as he licked into Chuck’s mouth. Casey wanted to try and hold off, but Chuck had nice hands, his long fingers wrapped perfectly around this thickness, and he knew every spot that made Casey’s toe curl.  
“Fuck” he moaned, digging his teeth into Chuck’s left peck as his orgasm hit him, striping Chuck’s stomach with his come.  
Chuck swiped his hand through the mess, before wrapping it back around Casey’s softening cock.  
“Goddammit Bartowski” his head fell back onto the back of the couch, his hands gripping tightly to Chuck’s hips, it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. “You’re going to kill me”  
“I believe in you” Chuck teased before licking up Casey’s neck to his sharp jawline, “Get hard for me Colonel” he whispered against his skin.  
“I’m old and drunk” he mumbled  
Chuck laughed “Need me to use my mouth?”  
“No, just fuck me”  
“You’re not fully hard”  
“Chuck” he growled picking him up by his hips and moving his forward, “We’re fucking now”  
Chuck quickly added some lube to Casey’s dick, lifting himself up, he hoped this worked out better than it was in his head, he lowered himself down slowly.  
“Come on Bartowski, you’re the one who wanted me to come twice”  
“Calm down drunky” Chuck rocked back and forth  
“Shut up”  
“You’ll be thanking me after your second orgasm, and no faking”  
“Is this my payback for all the times I’ve done it to you?”  
“Yup” Chuck could feel Casey’s dick start to plump up more and the stretch felt nice, “Plus I feel bad that you had to fake it” Chuck laughed “and two orgasms are always better than one” He bounced up and down a few times, getting life back into his legs that were starting to fall asleep.  
“Less talking, more kissing” Casey stared into his eyes for a moment before kissing him. Chuck kept his pace slow, it seemed like neither of them wanted this to stop.

Chuck had no idea how much time had passed when Casey finally wrapped his hand around his cock and Casey was whispering in his ear “Come for me, Chuck”  
He picked up his movements, bouncing hard between Casey’s hand and cock until they both panting each other’s names as they came.  
“Fuck” Chuck climbed off Casey’s lap, “I’m not sure I can walk but I need to get this come off my stomach, it's starting to pull my hair”  
"What hair" Casey laughed, standing up, pulling Chuck into his arms "I can go get a rag"  
“Or you could carry me to the bathroom” They stood there kissing for a few minutes before Casey picked him up and threw up over his shoulder, “Oh my god” Chuck laughed “You’re ridiculous”  
Casey smacked his ass 

Casey threw the towel on the floor before laying back down on the couch, Chuck laid down on his side resting his head on Casey’s chest, trailing a finger through the thick black hair “That was nice”  
“It was” Casey wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer, placing a kiss on the top of his head “We should nap, then I want to take you out to dinner”  
“Like a date?” Chuck pulled the Star Wars blanket off the back of the couch to cover them up.  
“Not like a date, an actual date”  
“Somewhere nice?”  
“Sure, if you have clothes that aren’t nerdy”  
“I have stuff”  
“Then I’ll take you somewhere nice”  
“I’m excited” Chuck’s voice was quiet as he started to fall asleep. 

“I love you Bartowski” Casey whispered a little bit later when he thought Chuck was asleep.  
“What” Chuck moved so he could look into Casey’s eyes  
“I didn’t say anything”  
“You said you love me”  
“No, I didn’t”  
Chuck had a huge smile on his face “Then what did you say?”  
“Nothing”  
“Liar”  
“Stop smiling like that”  
“I love you too you know”  
Casey cupped Chuck’s chin, tilting his head back, their lips ghosting over each other “You’ve turned me into a sap Charles Bartowski”  
“I’m not sorry”  
Casey licked across his bottom lip, “I hope you’re ready to be stuck with me forever because I’m never letting you go again”  
“Are you proposing to me, John Casey”  
“No, just letting you know that that you need to figure shit out because I don’t want to hide it anymore”  
“We can figure that out later, right now I want round two” he closed the small gap between them.  
“You’re fucking insane, my dick is done for at least six hours” Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s dick “But I’ll gladly blow you”  
“Fuck” Chuck moaned, he was about to get up when he heard the door open, he froze, too scared to look who it was, he was just glad there was still a blanket covering them from the hips down.  
“We should leave and let these two get dressed” Chuck recognized Sarah’s voice, then he remembered Sarah was out shopping with Alex and Ellie.  
“I wanna stay and see what they are doing” Oh god was that Gertrude, fuck.  
Chuck pulled the blanket over his head “Please tell me this is a dream” he groaned trying to bury his head deeper into Casey’s chest.  
“They are gone” Casey pulled the blanket off Chuck’s head. “Sadly not a dream”  
“Guess that was the universe's way of making me come out”  
“At least they didn’t see too much”  
“You think this is our payback for that one time we saw that weird thing Morgan and Alex were doing on Valentine’s day”  
Casey growled “We made a deal to never talk about that”  
Chuck laughed, “Guess it’s our fault for fucking on the couch”  
“It’s a nice couch though”  
Chuck gave him a quick kiss, “We should get dressed and go do some damage control”  
“They already know we are naked, might as well take our time”  
“Maybe, but Gertrude is terrifying and she may come back in here and she may try and join”  
Casey laughed “I’m actually surprised, this is the first time we got caught”  
“Morgan has actually seen some things, he was just scared you were going to kill him so he didn’t say anything, and Big Mike actually saw us in the theater room once and I didn’t tell you”  
“So how about we get dressed and go grab dinner, then we can deal with them tomorrow and I’ll take you out for something fancy tomorrow”  
“Can we sneak out of here?”  
“I’m stressed”  
“It’s not that bad”  
“Your daughter just saw us naked together”  
“The important parts were covered, and I may have already told her about us”  
“Really?”  
“Stop smiling like that, it’s weird”  
“I’m happy, and it makes me even more happy to see you smile”  
“Okay, this is enough talking about emotions to last at minimum six months”  
“Fine, but can you tell me one more time how much you love me”  
“No”


End file.
